122913doiraura
02:46 -- tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 02:46 -- 02:47 TC: hey there 02:47 GA: hi 02:47 TC: do you still have those pictures you took from Jack? (his presents i mean) 02:47 GA: uhhhh 02:47 GA: maaaaaaybe 02:48 GA: why do you ask? 02:48 GA: the presents also included a manual and a severed head, in case you want those too 02:48 TC: becuase i fear he'll be quite intent on having them returned (wanted to make sure you didn't irreparably damage them or anything) 02:49 TC: do you still have them all? (I guess it would be too much to ask for the box as well?) 02:50 GA: yes everything is aaabsolutely fine in these boxes 02:51 GA: the head... the uh, manual, both fine, and the pictures 02:51 GA: theyre there too 02:51 TC: Care to send them my way when you're done doing... well whatever it is you wanted them for?(some alchemies prehaps?) 02:51 GA: errr maybe 02:51 GA: why? 02:52 TC: I was hoping to look through it, see if I cant find some clues about Jack, and who he is. 02:53 GA: well theres a picture of a golden pendant and the picture has something written on it 02:53 TC: have you been able to learn anything so far? 02:53 GA: and then another picture of jack taking a selfie in a gallery 02:53 GA: well yes, i have learned that jack is an evil, sadistic asshole liar 02:53 GA: and incredibly confident, too 02:54 TC: I was hoping for more of a motive... something to drive his violent actions 02:54 GA: sadism 02:55 GA: i mean maybe he's got some, ooh, nice side, and he's just misunderstood 02:55 GA: or maybe he's just a prick 02:56 TC: hehe its possible. I've only spoken with him breifly, but he seemed rather interested in getting his present (So I'm sure it's important to him) 02:56 GA: wait you spoke to him?! 02:56 GA: what exactly did he say? 02:57 TC: Yeah, he was telling us about the kringlefucker( and planting it for sweet lootz) 02:57 GA: talking to him is a bad idea 02:58 GA: a baaaad idea 02:58 TC: I know (I've been told before) 03:00 TC: which is why I want to learn more about him before our next encounter (and my inuition tells me there WILL be a next time) 03:00 GA: of course therell be a next time 03:00 GA: but itll come quicker if anyone talks to him 03:02 TC: but that doesn't mean it has to be a violent encounter (or even a hateful one) 03:02 GA: no im p sure thats what its going to be 03:02 GA: at least hateful 03:02 GA: hopefully not violent 03:03 GA: if it goes violent, most of us will probably die 03:03 GA: and ive tried the nonhateful approach, and lemme tell ya, it does not work 03:03 TC: we'll if your so set on being hateful it will be! (a self fufilling prophecy if I ever heard one) 03:03 GA: no, like 03:03 GA: i tried to be nice 03:03 GA: and then he turned around and murdered us 03:04 GA: like, he had said maybe two things before suddenly smashing my moirail against a wall to death 03:05 GA: he said he wouldnt be killing us at the beginning of the session, but that was a lie too 03:05 GA: like seriously, i know that theres 'always another way!' but not this time 03:05 TC: hmmm so it would be a good idea to know how he thinks, (what's important to him?) (what is he trying to accomplish?) so that such a tragic outcome is avoided 03:06 GA: alright, but if you ever play a game with him, say your own name please 03:06 GA: or the name of someone with more than one life left 03:07 TC: not sure what that means but sure!(I'll keep it in mind) 03:07 GA: i dont think youre taking the situation seriously enough 03:08 TC: I think taking things seriously is a matter of perspective, (especially when you're playing a game such as ours) 03:10 TC: while you may think my actions rash and thoughtless, I can assure you I have reasons for wanting to learn more about Jack(and they include not wanting him to hurt anymore of my friends) 03:10 GA: okay i get that you're coming from a good, logical, non-flakey place, but i dont think there is any safe way to learn about him 03:12 TC: there are few safe ways to do much of anything around here (it seems imps lurk around ever corner, twinks every dream) 03:12 GA: okay, just 03:12 GA: uh 03:12 GA: dont get yourself hurt 03:13 TC: thats the idea 03:15 GA: okay, well, you, do that. unless you have a moment of clarity and decide not to. 03:19 TC: Roger that. I'll be sure to let you (and everyone else) know what I find (if anything =P) 03:19 GA: wait what are you even intending to do 03:20 GA: i think you should make sure you tell kate and everyone before you do anything 03:20 TC: not sure yet(will have to take a good hard look at the presents myself, see what I find first) 03:21 GA: alright, be careful. 03:21 GA: good bye. 03:21 TC: take care! 03:22 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering tiredCaligrapher TC at 03:22 --